Muses' Shenanigans
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: One-shot. Yu-gi-oh, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Supernatural, Avengers and Others. Ultimate crossover. An everyday morning of both the heroes and the villans these authors are fans of. Ever wondered what your favourite characters do in your head when you're not looking? Utter madness, read at your own risk. Based on an online chat. Slight slash. Jounouchi/Kenshin and Loki/Voldemort.


**Author's note**: Hey there! I'm **Dracmon-chan** and this is my first (published) attempt at a crossover. Based on an online chat between me and **Elsa** in 4:50 in the morning. With coffee. Lots of coffee. First part was written by her and edited by me later, and the second part is my response. She wrote the heroes and I just couldn't leave out the villans.

Characters belong to their respective franchises. We obviously don't own anything or making any money so don't bother suing us.

Characters were forcibly taken from the following fandoms:  
Yugi, Jounouchi, Yami Bakura: Yu-gi-oh!  
Kenshin, Shishio: Rurouni Kenshin  
Harry, Lord Voldemort (and Nagini): Harry Potter  
Crowley: Supernatural  
Artemis, Mitchiru, Queen Beryl: Saylor Moon  
Frieza: Dragonball Z  
Vulpix: Pokemon  
Mentions of other Characters

The story contains some slight slash, that is boyxboy so if you're sensitive at that, you have been warned. The pairings mentioned here are Jounouchi/Kenshin and Loki/Voldemort.

Also, all (and I mean ALL) the characters are OOC, given the silliness of the story and the fact that I've never even watched half of these shows(namely Rurouni Kenshin, Saylor Moon and Dragonball Z). I used their wikis to find their names. So apologies. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke up with a grin this morning and ran to his best friend's bedroom, to wake him up.

"Wake up, Jounouchi!" he said cheerfully.  
Kenshin smiled at the small boy and got out of Jounouchi's bed. "Good morning, Yugi-san!"  
"Good morning, Kenshin! Any plans for today?"  
The redhead smiled, pulling his robe on. "I'll go grab some coffee with Goku and Usagi. Then we'll see what we can do for that incoming Chitauri invasion Tony was talking about yesterday."

Jounouchi mumbled something in his sleep, stretching himself luxuriously on the bed. "We'd better keep quiet, we don't want to wake him..." Kenshin smiled. He grabbed his sword and made to leave the room.  
"Wait for me!" Artemis whispered, crawled out from under the bed and jumped in Kenshin's arms.

Kenshin walked out closing the door softly. Yugi smiled just a little evilly and jumped on his friend's bed. The blonde opened his eyes abruptly, let out a notably un-manly shriek and nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "Don't do that!" he groaned.

Yugi laughed. He crossed his small arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
Jounouchi smiled and then pulled his trusty pokeball from under his pillow. "Vulpix, I choose you!" he yelled and threw the pokeball on his friend's face. Bright light and a small red fox appeared, ready for battle.

"Not so fast!" the smaller boy smirked. "MICHIRU!"

"Hey, no fair!" the blonde duelist cried, as Sailor Neptune slipped in through the open window. "Deep Submerge!" she screamed, and soon the Vulpix was swimming. Along with the bed, the dresser and the two boys. Michiru nodded at a job well done and left back out the window to join her fellow Sensei.

Harry opened the door-struggling against the flood it produced-and put his head in reluctantly. "Guys, can you please keep it down? Hermione's trying to study."  
"NOO!" the two screamed happily. Harry sighed. It was worth a try anyway. As for the water, judging from the shriek downstairs, it has reached the kitchen and the grumpy hunters in it. Who were definitely NOT morning people.  
"Right." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, pushing his fringe away from his eyes, revealing his lightning-shaped scar. "Is there any coffee left? You know how grumpy Dean gets without his morning coffee.."  
"No, sorry." Yugi smiled apologetically. "Sam finished it last night."

"Fair enough." Harry shrugged. "I'll just send Thor to get some."

"Why not Cas?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

"Dean says he's back in Heaven, so..." he trailed off. "Anyway guys, I'm off. Do try to keep it down or I'll sick Hermione on you, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just closed the door against the water and waddled away. He didn't miss the sound of a squelchy wet pillow fight, a splash and the laughter that followed. He sighed again. He'd better get Dobby and Kreacher drying the place up before the water reached Hermione's (or Sam's, or Bobby's for that matter) books.

* * *

Back at the secret lair of the Evil Overlords a meeting was about to take place.

Lord Voldemort marched in through the grand double doors into the dark cavernous hall, black robes billowing menacingly behind him, his trusted familiar Nagini wrapped around his shoulders, took one look at the garishly-colored robes, the twinkling eyes and genial smile of Albus Dumbledore and stopped short. The old Headmaster looked up from trying to convince a bored-looking Shishio the properties of lemon-flavoured candy and his genial smile morphed into a sinister smirk. Voldemort promptly rolled his eyes, shook his head and pulled up his own throne-like chair to sit.

'Albus' looked a bit put out not to have caused the desired murderous rage-Tom really looked amazing during one of those-and morphed back into Loki. Shishio didn't even notice, so bored he was.

Frieza chose that moment to speak from his own seat. "Where IS that woman, anyway?" he asked with a sneer.

"Damned if I know, darling..." drawled Crowley who suddenly appeared sitting casually on the table in front of the galactic emperor, who startled a bit at nearly having a lapful of smirking Demon King. Shishio-sitting right next to him-didn't bat an eyelash.

"Sit down Crowley." Voldemort said, sounding as bored with his allies' antics as the assassin looked.

The demon huffed a bit but slid down the table, walked behind the smirking Trickster and took the empty sit between him and the Dark Lord, knowing full well that with the way Loki was pushing his buttons they'd come to blows again. Well magic blows anyway. If only Riddle would get the hint already...

Suddenly an enraged, female, high-pitched scream echoed through the halls."WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Loki giggled. Crowley snorted into the whiskey he had conjured. Voldemort gave a barely audible sigh and shook his head. Frieza remained as stoic as ever. Shishio had startled a bit at the commotion, but quickly determined that Beryl being as insane as ever and let his head drop back on his hand.

A quiet chuckle echoed though the room while from the shadows emerged a familiar white-haired figure.

Yami Bakura chuckled while tossing what had gotten Beryl so upset on the table. Namely her crown. Which he stole. From her chambers. While she was wearing it. Yes he was like that.

He then proceeded to take the empty chair next to the drowsy-looking samurai, pull a deck out of his jean's back pocket and start playing solitaire. With monster cards. Voldemort barely noticed, busy conversing with Nagini in Parseltongue, while Crowley was texting away on his I-Phone. Loki wanted to ask how he had signal here-they were literally in the Middle of Nowhere-but then the demon had phone service and internet in Hell, so... Instead he focused on the shining crown their resident kleptomaniac had managed to pilfer from the deranged queen yet again, vowing to someday learn his technique.

So they all sat waiting, in various stages of irritation and boredom (or in one case satisfaction) for Beryl to stop tearing the place apart looking for a sneaky Thief King and a missing crown, wondering how long would it take her to remember that SHE had called THEM here for a supposedly emergency meeting this morning, and if they were going to stay to find out, considering how thin villanous patiences run these days. Loki smirked recalling the "gift" he had left back in the helicarrier slightly minding the fact that he would be missing all the fun. Oh well. He would probably go to take a look later anyway. Just the expression on Thor's face would be worth it.

No-one noticed Shishio's head falling on the table in sleep. Not even himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did. Reviews are candy for the muses. Flames are used to save on our heating bills in winter.

-^**Drac**


End file.
